


High Society

by E_sha



Category: All Cheerleaders Die (2013)
Genre: AU, F/F, Romance, fluffy fluff fluff, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was nice being High School royalty while it lasted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Society

**Author's Note:**

> I had this AU in my head for a while and I decided to play around with it a little bit. I have a difficulty writing stories that are completely human, so I apologize if some parts are off. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. :)

High School was an interesting thing for Maddy. In terms of growing into a young adult, Maddy would even go as far as to describe her experience as not as awful as she first thought.

Freshman year was an eye opener for her. She discovered that she enjoyed the company of girls more than she did boys. It wasn’t a tragic coming out story.

-

_One day during lunch, Maddy was on her way to room 215 to meet with the film club. They were going to discuss what movie they should show for the movie night at the end of spirit week. It was a big event that tended to have a great turnout seeing as the film club president, Marty, tended to show movies that have yet to hit theaters._

_Maddy was just turning down the 200 hallway, when she saw Tracy Bingham walking in her direction. For a moment the brunette thought that she was going to have a heart attack at the rate that her heart was hammering in her chest._

_She would’ve been lying if she didn’t find Tracy attractive, but it wasn’t just her beauty that captivated her. It was the way that the blonde girl was kind, intelligent and athletic all at once._

_In a typical High School rom-com, Tracy wouldn’t even look in her general direction and she would have to reinvent herself with a silly persona to catch Tracy’s attention. Thankfully, this was real life._

_“Hey Madds!” The cheerleader greeted._

_Maddy gave a shy smile. “Hi Trace. What’s up?” She asked noticing that Tracy was staring intently into her brown eyes._

_Tracy leaned a little more into Maddy’s space. “So, movie night is coming up- well obviously you know that you’re in film club. I was wondering if you had a date to the movie.” She got out after her short rant._

_Maddy felt light headed. She and Tracy have known each other for a better part of their lives. They even lived down the street from each other. Sure, they kind of lost touch, but they tried to hangout from time to time._

_“No. I don’t.” Maddy replied gripping her binder to calm her nerves._

_Tracy smiled. “Well this makes this even better. Will you Maddy Killian, be my date to movie night?” She asked twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger._

_Maddy made a faux guessing face, a smile creeping on to her lips. “Hmm. I would love to be your date, Tracey Bingham.”_

_Tracy enveloped the taller girl in a hug. She turned her head so her lips were against Maddy’s ear, “You won’t regret this I promise.”_

_Maddy visibly shivered at the other girls touch. “That’s great to know.”_

_Tracy released Maddy from her embrace. “My brother could give you a ride after school, so you don’t have to take the bus.”_

_“That sounds like a great idea. Thank you.”_

_“Anytime, Madds. I guess I’ll let you go to film club. Let me know if Marty downloads anything other than a Michael Bay film.”_

_“You’ll be the first person I tell. So, I’ll see you after school?”_

_“Yeah, don’t worry about rushing. Ben has a student council meeting and I have cheer practice.” Tracy explained._

_“Well, then I hope you don’t mind if I watch. I’ve been told that the great Tracy Bingham will be helping our varsity squad bring home a trophy this year.” Maddy bantered. It was like the time they spent apart never happened and they were back to joking around._

_Tracy lightly punched the brunette’s arm. “Shut up. If you keep that up I won’t show you the moves I have off the field. Trust me; you wouldn’t want to miss out on those.” She replied her voice turning sultry._

_Maddy’s face was beat red from blushing. “Alright. I’ll stop. See you later.”_

_“Later Madds.”_

_-_

_Maddy walked into film club to see everyone with their hands up. She quickly sat down in the back._

_“Ah, Maddy. Looks like you came at the right time. We were just deciding on “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” or “Guardians of the Galaxy”. Everyone with their hands up is for Guardians.” Marty explained._

_She really wasn’t in the mood to see a remake, so she lifted her hand causing Marty to sigh._

_“I will try not to take that too personally, Killian.” He joked as he wrote on the white board Guardians. Marty was like the brother Maddy never had. She wasn’t too sure about film, but he took her under his wing and reassured her that lost souls found themselves in film. They’ve only known each other since August and it was now October, but it felt like they grew up together._

_“Alright. So, I’ll download the movie tonight and we can start setting up Friday afternoon before the Pep Rally.” Marty dismissed the club._

_-_

_Maddy watched as Tracy flipped through the air. It was a breath of fresh air to see the blonde girl in her element._

_“So, that’s why you were late.” Marty said sitting next to her on the bleachers._

_Maddy smiled as Tracy landed safely in a basket. “That obvious, huh?” She asked her eyes never leaving Tracy._

_Marty released a laugh. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure room 215 has never looked so bright, until you walked into the room with that cheesy smile on your face.” He replied pointing at her._

_“She asked me to movie night.” Maddy replied._

_“That’s awesome! You’ve been in High School a few months and you already have a cheerleader girlfriend. I am so jealous!” Marty said proudly._

_Maddy blushed. “She’s not my girlfriend. She just asked me out.”_

_Marty turned his attention to the field where the squad was doing their final stretches. He noticed that Tracy was staring daggers at him._

_“Well with the way that she is killing me with her eyes. It will be sooner rather than later. Have a great rest of your day. We peasants have to go home and weep about our lives.” Marty said dramatically as he stood up._

_“Oh, stop. You’re dating a girl in college. Plus, you’re a senior. I don’t see much to weep about.” Maddy replied._

_Marty composed himself. “Oh, right. I’m almost free! Sorry little one, but you have three more years ahead of you. Let me clue you in on a secret though, stay as young as can for as long as you can. Senioritis sucks!” He yelled before jogging away to a group of seniors Maddy has never met before._

_Maddy laughed shaking her head. She turned back to the field to notice that Tracy was gone. A spark of panic caused her to look around in a frenzy. That was until her world got dark as she felt two soft hands cover her eyes._

_“Guess who?” A soft voice asked._

_“Tracy.” She answered. The hands moved away and the blonde sat next to her._

_“How’d you know it was me?” She asked._

_“Well, as stealthy as you were getting up here. I noticed that everyone else was still on the field, except you.” Maddy replied._

_“You are so smart.” Tracy replied sitting down next to her._

_“I’m not the only one.” Maddy said turning to look in Tracey’s blue eyes._

_“What did you think?” Tracy asked as her hand grazed Maddy’s._

_“You’re special. The way you moved out there. You are more than this school can handle.” Maddy replied taking the cheerleaders hand in her own and intertwining their fingers._

_Tracy was blown away. Sure, people have commented about how great she was at cheerleading, but no one phrased it like Maddy just did._

_“Thank you for the compliment.” Tracey replied getting bold she lifted up their joined hands placing a soft kiss on the back of Maddy’s hand._

_The brunette felt her heart slow. She was now calm in Tracy’s presence. It took everything in her to not pinch herself just in case she suffered a stroke and this is all an illusion._

_“Marty wasn’t flirting with you was he?” Tracey asked._

_Maddy released a loud laugh at that. “Oh god no, Trace. He actually came over here to tease me about my crush on you.” She replied before placing a kiss on the back of Tracy’s hand._

_The other girl was grinning from ear to ear at Maddy’s revelation. “You have a crush on me?” she asked._

_Maddy looked at Tracy dumbstruck. “Of course I do. I don’t just accept anyone’s offer to a free movie, nor do I just hold hands with any beautiful girl and place kisses on her knuckles.” She emphasized the last part by laying light kisses on Tracy’s knuckles._

_“You are so romantic Madds.” Tracy replied looking over Maddy’s features. “I don’t want to wait, until Friday.” She whispered releasing her hand from the other girl’s grip to cup her face. “May I kiss you?” she asked turning shy._

_Maddy looked deep into Tracy’s eyes praying she didn’t get lost in the deep blue color. She brought her own hand to the blonde’s face. “Yes, you may.” She replied before bringing their lips together. The kiss was soft, but said so many things at once that neither Maddy nor Tracy wanted to let go._

_“Hey love birds!” Ben shouted from the railing at the end of the bleachers. “We gotta go!”_

_The football players that were about to run on the field and the cheerleaders that were left started cheering at the couple._

_“I guess this is our cue. Whether we are a couple or not the whole school will know about us by tomorrow.” Tracy said with an added “stupid Ben” under her breath._

_Maddy felt a pang in her chest. “You’re not mad at me are you?”_

_“No, hun. I’m not. I just don’t want to put pressure on you. I mean the whole school basically knows about me, but I wasn’t sure if you were ready for everyone to know about you.” Tracy explained pushing a stray strand of hair from Maddy’s face._

_“Well, Marty knows about me and so does Lena. I don’t care if anyone else knows as long as I have you.” Maddy replied._

_Tracy beamed she got up before getting down on one knee. “Maddy Killian, will you be mine?”_

_Maddy stood up and pulled Tracy with her. “I’ve always been yours, Tracy Bingham.” She answered before kissing the other girl’s lips._

_“Nicely done, Trace.” A few girls from the cheer squad said as they ran up the bleachers._

_Tracey and Maddy both blushed._

_“Let’s get out of here before Ben blows a gasket.” Tracy said as they picked up their things and headed toward the parking lot where Ben was already in the driver’s seat._

_-_

The school was fully supportive of Maddy and Tracy’s relationship. Of course there were naysayers, but they ignored them. Their date was a complete success even though the lovely weather decided to rain down on everybody.

They had their ups and downs, but that was normal. They always found a way to come back to each other no matter what.

It was senior year and Maddy couldn’t help the smile that made itself across her face as she thought about how far they’ve come.

“Hey, baby.” Tracy greeted Maddy. She just got done with morning practice, but she was still so full of energy.

“Hey.” Maddy replied placing a kiss on her lips. “How was practice?” She asked as they walked away from the field.

Tracy took hold of one of Maddy’s hands. “It was good. I’m already starting to feel sad about leaving after this year. It’s bittersweet.”

Maddy squeezed her hand gently. “I know, babe, but everything will be okay. You are going to cheer for USC, which is huge. I know we’ll be “rivals” with me going to UCLA, but the whole star crossed lover thing is kinda hot.” She joked causing Tracy to laugh.

“Yeah, especially, since none of us are dying.” Tracy added to the joke making Maddy smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maddy replied looking deep into Tracy’s eyes. She kissed her one more time before opening the door to the school for her.

Ever since they’ve been together, the school tends to part in hallways whenever the couple walks through them.

“I think I’m gonna miss that the most.” Maddy joked as they made it to her locker.

“You and me both. It was nice being High School royalty while it lasted.” Tracey replied crestfallen.

“Baby, we still have the rest of the year. Besides you’ll always be my queen.” Maddy stated closing her locker and cupping Tracy’s face.

“And you’ll always be mine.” Tracy replied leaning up to kiss Maddy’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
